


Love Without Limitations

by ohreallyjenn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Fic, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohreallyjenn/pseuds/ohreallyjenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is new at this, but John knows just what to say.</p><p>A gift for my bonus wife - doxmuffinxc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Without Limitations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dozmuffinxc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozmuffinxc/gifts).



John blindly shoved his feet into his slippers as he hoisted himself out of the bed. He pulled his dressing gown over his white shirt and pajama bottoms and shuffled out into the main room. He was interrupted most abruptly on his way to the kitchen when something bouncy hit him right in the nose. He backed up a step so he could get a better look at the obstacle, and he had to rub his eyes to make certain he was seeing correctly. There, in the middle of the room was a large, red, Mylar balloon in the shape of a heart that read, “Be Mine”.

“Well, hmmm, okay then,” John mumbled to himself. He moved to the side so that he could continue on to the kitchen, but he was not prepared for what he saw next.

There John stood, in the middle of their usually cluttered living room, completely surround by pink, red, and hearts. There were several more balloons, each with varying messages and shapes. There were little paper cupids strung together across the ceiling. The walls were covered in giant cards in the shape of teddy bears and puppies and other baby animals. John’s face must have had a look of pure horror because when Sherlock rounded the corner with a satisfied smile on his face, it quickly fell.

“Sherlock, what have you done?” John asked slowly as he gazed around the room, always managing to find something else he missed at first glance, like the vase of roses, or the tray of chocolate covered strawberries.

“John… it’s… it’s Valentines Day.” Sherlock stuttered out from the kitchen doorway.

“I’m aware of that Sherlock, but why is there an entire card shop in our living room?”

“Well, I’ve never done this before, John,” Sherlock said, starting to get defensive. “All the magazines said it was important to do something special for your significant other, but most of the suggestions involved some sort of… well… intimacy. I thought I could make up for all that with this… Apparently it’s still not right,” Sherlock finished, sounding dejected and turning back into the kitchen.

“Wait a second,” John called to him, following him away from the dizzying decorations. “What are you talking about? Why are you reading magazines about what to do on Valentine’s Day?”

“How else am I supposed to figure this out? I’m new to all of this love and romance stuff. I want to make you happy, but I’m limited.”

“Now stop right there,” John said, pointing a finger into Sherlock’s face as he got up close to him. “Don’t for one second think that you’re limited in love. We’ve only been together for a few months, but since the moment we met you’ve shown no limitations on anything. I mean… besides your knowledge of the solar system,” John added with a smirk on his face. Sherlock wasn’t quite ready to smile yet, but at least he was looking less distraught.

“Sherlock, I love you. The relationship we have works for us and that’s all that matters. You’ve made me happier than I’ve ever been in years and there’s no limit to what we can accomplish together.” John touched his hand to the side of his boyfriend’s face and Sherlock leaned into it.

“I love you too, John.”

“Now see, wasn’t that easier than buying 200 quid worth of red nonsense?”

“Well, actually… I baked biscuits too…”


End file.
